I lost it and now will I loose her
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Renesmee begins to realize her feelings for Jacob. As they are talking Jacob looses his temper and reveals to Nessie what he truly is. However, in doing so he physically hurt her. Was Nessie a younger version of Emily? What will become of this?
1. Chapter 1

_So here's an idea that I just came up with. We all know that Jacob loves Nessie with everything that he is. But do you remember years before when Jacob told Bella that he didn't want to get close to her out of fear of hurting her by losing his temper? What if the warning was meant for the next generation? Ness has the physical appearance of a sixteen-year-old. Starts off in Nessie's P.O.V _

I woke up completely excited. Today was the day that my family went out hunting. So that meant that I was left alone in the care of My Jacob. I could never comprehend the relationship we had. For years he was the yucky boy that I couldn't stay away from. He then turned into the brother that wouldn't let anything hurt me. As of late, he has turned yet again, into the reason why my heart beats fast. UGH! What was going on? Did I love him? None of my family liked to talk about him. Even though the tension between them all has decreased dramatically, it was not completely gone. I had to stop stressing myself, it wasn't helping anything. I dressed quickly and finished my necessary, "grooming" and walked downstairs. My father was the first face that I saw, sitting at his piano.  
"Good morning Sweetheart. I trust you slept well?"  
"Morning Daddy. I slept okay, I had a lot running through my mind though, so if you can imagine my beauty rest was greatly disturbed."  
"You do not need beauty rest. You are completely beautiful on your own." I blushed a little and my father smiled my favorite smile.  
"Your mother use to do that very often when we first met. She hated it, and I couldn't help but to put it on her face." I nodded my head. "Sweetheart what is bothering you? Your mind is very clouded." I frowned.  
"Dad I love you, but you know I hate when you do that."  
"I understand." My father put his head down and started playing the piano. I walked over to him and put my hand on top of his. He looked up at me and welcomed me into his lap, just as he did when I was a younger child. I didn't feel like explaining, I was embarrassed enough as it was. I looked into his eyes hoping he would understand. He nodded his head and with that I put my hand gently over his cheek. What was shown were flashes of my growing up, and the different phases of Jacob in my life. I became so engrossed in my thoughts, I accidently showed my father a fantasy of Jacob holding me and kissing me gently. I ripped my hand off and began running. I should have thought differently. My father caught up to me in a moment and held me.  
"Renesmee, calm. It is quite alright." I put my head on his shoulder and began sobbing.  
"Do not be embarrassed my child. I understand more than you know. Are you confused about how you feel?"  
"Yes, very. I.. I always want to be with him. When he is not around me I feel so incomplete. Please do not think that I am ridiculous."  
"I would never think that of anyone, let alone someone I love with every part of my soul." He touched my cheek lightly. "Especially someone who gave me my soul."  
"Oh Daddy!" He sensed my awkwardness and defused the situation smoothly.  
" I am going to go grab the family and we are going out to hunt. I smell Jacob at the door so just have fun and be yourself. Talk to him, and I know he will listen." He ran out of the room and I heard the exodus of my family. I walked to the door to let Jacob in and so began my day.


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked only once before I opened the door. He smiled a smile that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I basically tackled him when I gave him a hug.  
"Hi Jacob!" He caught his footing and then twirled me around while still in his arms.  
"Hey Nessie." He laughed a deep throated laugh. "Did you miss me?"  
"I always miss you when you're not around. You are meant to be with me, ALWAYS!"  
"Believe me, you have no idea!" I didn't quite understand what that meant but I ignored it. I held his hand as we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. Something was on his mind though. He kept fidgeting and he wouldn't look at me. I nudged his shoulder.  
"Jacob what's wrong? I don't smell or anything do I?"  
"What? No, why would you say something like that? You are perfect."  
"Well, something is not right. You are uncomfortable I can see it."  
"It's not you Ness. It's me."  
"Oh you did not just say that? That is the classic break-up line. And we aren't even dating." He whispered something under his breath but I couldn't catch it all.  
"Jacob!!! Please tell me what is going on. What do you want?" That must have been the final straw in my werewolf's back because before I could think he had picked me up and set me in his lap. I had to catch my breath before I could respond. His arms, toned and flexed, were around my waist.  
"Was this all that you wanted? Jake you know you could have asked and I would have sat on your lap."  
"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"Jacob… The only time I feel uncomfortable is when you… when you aren't with me."  
"Oh." Was all he said. He went into the kitchen to grab me a drink and then he, or should I say I sat on him again.  
"So what was it that you wanted to do today Jake?"  
"Anything, as long as it was with you. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind coming up to La Push though. Emily has been asking for you a lot lately and-"  
"I would love that! I miss Em so much."

He picked me up and started running out of the door. I kept my head buried within his chest as he ran. I couldn't help but inhale his sent, both musky and delicate. My perfect balance. We were there soon and he placed me on the ground as gently as imaginable. I ran into the house leaving him in the dust. I busted through the door and ran into Em's arms. It was probably a good thing she was leaning against Sam or else I would have knocked her down.  
"Renesmee sweetheart. It is so good to see you. I've missed you."  
"I missed you too Em. When Jacob said that you asked for me I took that as a personal invite. I'm sorry Sam for intruding." Sam answered in that deep voice of his, for some reason when he spoke I couldn't help but listen.  
"Sweet girl please do not be silly. It is always a pleasure to be in your company. You are welcome here anytime. I mean that with the upmost sincerity. Besides... I was meaning to talk to Jacob anyway. I am just going to talk to him for a minute. You wouldn't want to be in the company of this old dog anyway." I ran up and gave him a hug and Jacob stood in between us.  
"Nessie Sam-"  
"It's quite alright Jacob. Let her pass." He stood back instantly and I hugged him. It lasted only a minute and then he and Jacob went out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you enjoy the story thus far. Please r&r leave any comments or suggestions that you have. I am always interested to hear and learn how to improve. This next bit will be in Jacob's POV_

_Jacob's POV_

I walked outside with Sam and I didn't know what the hell was going on. I knew asking wouldn't help the situation so I remained quiet until we had walked a few feet away from the house. He stopped very abruptly and within a few seconds my "brothers" had surrounded us.  
"You all will go inside with Emily. If there is anything that she needs help with, please assist her. If not, I ask that you keep Renesmee entertained. She is not to join us under any circumstances. If these requests are not followed, you will regret it deeply. Leave us!" The pack left as soon as they had appeared. I was angry and nervous. Why was my Nessie's name in his mouth? If she wants to be with me she will be.  
"Jacob, you have not yet revealed to Renesmee-"  
"Nessie!"  
"You have not revealed to Nessie the truth to your relationship? Am I correct in saying so?"  
"You are"  
"May I inquire as to why that is?"  
"Her parents and I never discuss it. Anyway, what the hell does it matter?" He let out a gut wrenching growl.  
"You will watch how you speak to me Jacob Black. I say this because she is becoming of that age where I am sure she is beginning to notice the change you have taken- in terms of her view on you. Also, as a human, or part I should say, she is of that age where she pays more attention to males in general. I say this of concern to you. I do not want you to become consumed with jealousy for that is not her attention. She is merely acting how a normal teenage girl would."  
"I appreciate the concern. But I will tell her when I or her parents think necessary, and I doubt I will be jealous she will always love me." I turned away and headed inside the house. I stopped to look in from the window. Emily was baking something by the looks of it. However, as I looked over to Nessie, I saw Embry caress her cheek. I lost it.

I ran into the house and pushed Embry right off his chair.  
"What the hell Jake!" I punched him in his face before wrestling him to the ground. He managed to roll me beneath and punched me in my jaw, breaking it upon impact. Had I have not been what I was that would have taken months to heal. Nessie was screaming in between sobs.  
"Jacob!, Embry stop it." Did she really just say his name? That made my stomach twist. I gripped his neck, standing and pushed him against the wall.  
"How dare you touch her!" He squirmed under my hands.  
"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. But if you wanna do this let's go outside, don't let Nessie see you-"  
"Don't mention her name." Nessie pulled on my arm, yelling for me to stop. I ignored her and shrugged her off. She fell to the ground instantly. She rose with strength in her eyes and stood between me and the guy that I wanted to kill at that moment.  
"Jacob what are you doing?" I reached to punch Embry and she got in my way, standing with her arms stretched across him. Without thinking I picked her up and threw her across the room, right into the door frame. Shouts came from every angle of the room and I couldn't think about anything, nothing except making Embry pay for taking Nessie away from me. Strong arms appeared all around me and I was brought in front of Emily who was standing over the motionless Nessie. When I was within arms reach of her she struck me hard across my cheek. I guess you could say that was my strike into reality because then and only then did I realize what I had just done, and the reality that my heart and my life was now laying on the floor not moving and blood coming from her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jacob's P.O.V con't_

I knelt down beside her and went to roll her over until I was stopped by Emily.  
"Do not touch her Jacob; I need to make sure she is okay. As a matter of fact, since you prefer acting like an animal why don't you be a good DOG-" she spat the word out like venom, "And wait outside?" I took no steps towards the door and I wasn't going to do so until I made sure that Nessie was okay.  
"GET OUT JACOB!" I had never seen Emily so mad before in my life. What was wrong with her? I stopped for a minute, finally realizing that this was painful for her, to see a young girl that she cared for in the same condition she was in years back, too by someone that was suppose to love and trust her. I walked out of the house and stood by the window. Sam asked that everyone stand back, and shot me a glance when he stated that no one was to go near Nessie. Emily called out to Nessie,  
"Nessie, sweetheart can you hear me?" after a few seconds of silence, as delicate as possible she rolled her unto her back. Her eyes were closed and blood ran from her mouth.  
"Sam, I need you to call Edward. She isn't waking and the blood isn't from an exterior abrasion, I'm afraid she may have cracked a rib or something."  
Sam didn't even allow her to finish, he was on the phone within a second and Emily tried further to wake Nessie. She placed her ear against her chest, I assume to make sure that she was breathing. Seeming satisfied she called out for Embry.  
"Embry I need you to come over and bring cold water and a cloth. Not ice cold but chilled please." I howled out,  
"Quiet you! This isn't about you!" Embry did as asked, placed the water at Emily's feet and then walked back across the room. She dipped the cloth in the water and squeezed it over Nessie's hair. Her body jerked in Emily's arms and her eyes opened instantly, very wide. Her breathing was staggered, she wasn't taking large breathes.  
"Nessie, sweetheart I'm right here it's Emily, Shh! You're okay."  
"Em-" Her face contorted in pain. "Ow!" tears fell from her face.  
"Do not speak, your mother and father-"  
"Are right here!" Edwards' voice filled the air as he flew across the room, Bella was not long in coming.  
"Da-ad" Her voice broke as she called out for him.  
"Renesmee I am here, as is your mother. Emily what happened?" Right as he asked Bella ran over to me. Raising her arm so fast it wasn't even visible; Bella slapped me with a thunderous hand.  
"YOU STUPID DOG! YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER." Edward tried to intervene,  
"Bella, love-calm"  
"Get away from here and stay away from my daughter. If you come near her again I will get rid of you myself." Emily spoke up gently,  
"Bella, believe me I understand, but right now we need to care for your daughter. Leave Jacob to me. Take her to the hospital and please call me as soon as possible."  
Bella hugged Emily quickly and ran out of the house and into the car where her husband and daughter were awaiting. As she jumped into the truck she yelled over the engine,  
"Emily, Sam I will call you as soon as we know ANYTHING!" With that Edward flew down the street, leaving me to wonder: WHAT HAD I JUST DONE?!


	5. Chapter 5

_The P.O.V's will change quite a bit to show the different thoughts on what has happened. Hope you're enjoying it thus far. Just stick with me and please R&R_

**Edward's POV **

Carlisle and Esme joined us at the hospital. He offered to perform the surgery however; I thought that would be a bit too close to home. I sat in the waiting room trying desperately to console my crying beauty, Bella. However, she moved away from my touch and walked towards the exit.  
"Bella, wait-" Esme was there in a moment and cupped my hand.  
"Edward, may I?" She gestured towards the door.  
"Please, I don't know if I can console her." Esme ran after Bella and stopped her just within my eyes view. What she said, I can only imagine.

**Esme's POV**

I could hear the gentle sobs of Bella as I just about caught up to her. I reached for her hand gently, as not to upset her. I was not yet sure if she was going to hit me or just hold my hand. She turned suddenly and embraced me with what felt like all of her might. Her sobs were so hard that it was shaking her entire body.  
"Esme, that's my daughter!" She cried even harder when she said daughter.  
"Sweet child, I know. I cannot fully relate, but I can relate to the anguish of worrying over a child- at the possibility of losing them. I remember when Edward left our family. I did not know if I would hold him again, tell him that I love him, or to see the smile come across his face. But Renesmee will be fine. Carlisle has gone in to ensure that no one wonders about the abnormalities of our special girl. But you have to go back inside with your family to know, and I am telling you when a child wakes up, they want to see a familiar face. Come-" I took her hand and led her back inside into the waiting arms of my son.

**Bella's POV**

"I am sorry that I ran away like that it was inconsiderate." Edward hugged me warmly as always, I don't know why I expected anything less.  
"My Bella, I understand. You are upset and have all rights to be. And besides-" the smile that I loved so much made its way across his face. "You don't have the centuries of control that I do." I nudged him playfully, forgetting for just that moment why I was in a hospital. A man who was escorted by Carlisle made his way to our direction.  
"Good evening everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Edward took my waist as he glided forward.  
"How is my daughter?" I bit back the urge to correct him into saying our. But the authority in his voice stopped me.

He shifted a little, nervousness I assumed. It was hard to imagine that was a human trait that I had not all that long ago.  
"She has broken two of her ribs, I suppose from the force into which she fell in to the doorframe. She also has a hairline fracture along her wrist. My guess is that she tried to reduce her fall. Both of these injuries will heal themselves in due time. We have her chest wrapped tightly, this will prevent the pain, however, the bones themselves I cannot correct. I advised not to cast her wrist. With a fracture that small, she would feel confined and it would only increase the throbbing which she will experience. They have it in a brace that can be removed upon her request. Aside from that she just has a lot of bruising along her face and back mostly."  
"How long do you advice that she keep the brace on?" I'm glad Edward was talking because I had lost my voice and breath.  
"At least for a month. It may be removed as I said but I must insist only bath and such. She is in recovery now but Dr. Cullen says that you may go and see her. But being that that is generally against the rules, I must ask that you do so quietly with only parent at a time."  
"Thank-you so much." Relief swelled up inside of me. As soon as the doctor left us I spoke out to Edward.  
"Would you like to see Renesmee first?" I asked solely to be considerate, because I desperately wanted to go and see my daughter.  
"No love, I am going to call Emily and Sam. I will join both when she gets to the general ward. Go to our daughter!" I ran down the hall. Not needing any more encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jacob's POV_

No one has spoken to me since this afternoon and I don't blame them. I am the biggest jerk in the history of jerks. I needed to apologize to Embry, Emily… and Sam. Dear God Sam, what is he going to say? I sat leaning against a tree not too far from the house. I knew that I wasn't welcome in the house but I also knew that I was only going to remain alone for so long.  
"Jacob!" Sam's voice bellowed from within the house. I wanted desperately to run in any other direction, but that might put me in the hospital. I walked slowly to the house, dragging my feet against the ground. I stood outside the door waiting for him to basically kill me.  
"Come inside Jacob." His tone softened a little but I didn't let that fool me. I entered and all eyes were on me, in fact all the growls were directed at me too.  
"That's enough, all of you. Jacob, Edward just called and Renesmee is out of surgery."  
"Surgery?" What the hell had I done? Sam answered my unasked question.  
"She has two broken ribs and a cracked wrist. From what Edward said she is suppose ably bruised quite a bit, although that is from a verbal statement he has not seen her as of that phone call.  
"May I-" I stopped, knowing full well that I had no right to make this request. "May I see her? Sam please, she is my life!" My question sounded more like the plea of a sick dog then anything, but I was hoping he would understand.  
"No, you may not."  
"Sam!"  
"Not one word Jacob. Do you have any idea what you have done within the last few hours? You have injured one of the purest young women I have met, you have disrespected my fiancée and you have fought with your brother!" I put my head down in resignation. Emily's cool voice filled the room, "Sam, I think you should allow him to go." I could tell that she was being very careful.  
"Emily, he should be punished. Not rewarded."  
"I cannot agree with you more Sam. He should be punished. His actions are completely inexcusable. However," she paused and delicately touched her face, "We all make mistakes, don't we?" Sam's eyes filled with instant regret.  
"Em-"  
"Jacob Black, as Sam's fiancée I tell you that you will relieve your brothers and take all of their shifts for the next two days. And as a favor to me you will assist me around the house until I feel that you truly understand the situation here. However, I will not be the one to keep you from that which you love. I was in that position once and I will tell you that it is a circumstance worse than death." Sam said nothing.  
"Sam?" I asked quietly,  
"You have been given an order, that which I cannot agree with more. However, my fair, dear Emily has neglected one detail. You will apologize to Embry. Now! After that, I shall pray for your forgiveness because I have it on good authority that there is no wrath greater than that of an emotional mother, protecting her child."

I walked across the room and stood in front of Embry. "Embry I don't know what came over me. I saw you touch her and I lost control. I had no right to do what I did. I am sorry, if that means anything to you please accept my apology."  
"I accept your apology Jake. But I need you to know that I was not doing anything to spite you. Nessie merely had flour on her cheek and I wiped it off. That was all that touch meant. When she was sitting with me she could talk of nothing but you. So now, brother, go to your heart. She is waiting for you.

I darted out of the house with that last word and made my way to the hospital. What awaited me there, I was not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jacob's POV_

I ran as quickly as I could from Emily's to my house. I was going to go straight to the hospital but I figured I better not show up in just a pair of jeans. I would hate to have to be committed. Billy already knew what had happened, thanks for that, Emily. So he gave me that one look when I ran inside the house. You know that look that says, "You wait until all this is settled and you come back home."? But right at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to see Nessie. I few times on the way to the house, I couldn't help but to think about what Bella or Edward were going to say, I have felt the sting of Bella's hand more than once and believe me feeling it again was not on the agenda for today. As I came closer to the door, the scent of blood suckers hit me like a Mack truck. It felt like my whole stomach had turned inside and out. I pushed myself forward though, knowing that something more important lay in front of me.

I made my way down the hall and found them all sitting around in the waiting hall. The Blondie was there with the one who looked as tough as nails. The pixie was pacing around with the one who always looked uncomfortable, now it just looked like pure agony. I approached them carefully, knowing full well that I could very well be entering my death. To be careful I walked over to the doctor- the father, he was someone even I respected.  
"Dr. Cullen,"  
"Jacob, you can call me Carlisle, please." I shook his hand and asked how Nessie was.  
"Renesmee-" Rosalie came storming up.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here, dog?"  
"I understand that you are mad at me, you have right to be-"  
"Damn right, get out!" I put my head down, but I was not going anywhere.  
"Emmett take care of him." He put his hand around her waist.  
"Rose believe me baby I want to kill him and I'm not completely sure that when my niece gets out of here I won't." He paused  
"But he loves her just as much as I love you. And if something happened to you I wouldn't let anyone stop me from getting to you. So I can't do anything. However, I am going to say Jake that you better go and speak to Edward. Bella though, let her come to you.  
"Thank-you Emmett."

I said nothing more and walked over to Edward. When I was within an arm's length of him I recognized dark circles under his eyes and a somewhat hardened look on his face.  
"Edward."  
"Hello Jacob, I suppose I should not be completely surprised that you showed up."  
"I know you don't want me here, but I am asking you to please understand why I came. Edward she-"  
"I know Jacob and that is the only reason as to why I haven't torn you apart. Because as much as I don't like it, you are my daughter's world and I will not deprive her. However, when she gets out, I guarantee things will change. That is the punishment for your actions. She has asked for you, and I must say I have never seen her so mad. So go to her, but tread lightly, because she is not happy with you at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I am having a blast writing it. We're gonna change the POV up a little and finally see what Renesmee thinks about all of this.  
Thoughts? Comments??_

I was a little drowsy and disoriented but Grandpa says that will wear off in a few more minutes. I've been in recovery for what seemed like an eternity. I had to be here for about four days they said, so now I was just waiting to go onto the general ward. I can't remember much but I know my mom had been here there entire time… I think. I turned my head slowly, looking around and seeing nothing but a blur. My head hurt and the beeping from the machines wasn't helping.

"Mom?" a sharp pain exploded from my chest.  
"Renesmee, baby I'm right here." I felt a pair of cold hands entwine in my fingers. "Don't speak, you broke a couple of ribs and talking is going to make you feel pain. Your wrist is cracked as well but other than that," She smoothed my hair "You are fine and still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."  
"Where is Dad?" my chest felt like it was on fire.  
" He wanted me to be here when you woke up, he is updating everyone."  
"Everyone?"  
"The family is in the lobby." I nodded my head and my Mother's hand tightened suddenly.  
"Jacob is outside and wants to come in. I'm going to let him in, but please- try not to speak too much."

She walked over to the door and opened it. As I made out his figure my mother stepped outside. He walked over to the bed and pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible without jumping into it. I couldn't help but cringe when I looked at him, so I looked away and said nothing. I could feel his eyes on me and it was unbearable.  
"Nessie, um…" He paused, I wasn't sure if he looked scared, sorry or nervous. "How are you?"  
"Fine."  
"You look beautiful." I took in a deep breath.  
"I look like I'm injured, though the exterior injuries don't hurt as bad as my heart being broken."  
"Ness-" I put my hand gently on his cheek.

_"Jacob, Embry, stop it!"The fear in her eyes, the complete anger in mine. The force- oh God the force into which I threw her into the door. The loud thud as she hit the door, and she dropped_

"Stop!" I took my hand off and rested back on the bed. I was tired and the pain was becoming to be too much.  
"Get out Jake. Go home."  
"Nessie please-"  
"Jacob I'm in pain and I'm tired, so please let me rest. Go home." He kissed me forehead lightly, and as much as I hated it, I couldn't help but close my eyes for that brief moment. He pulled away and lay near my ear.  
"Ness, if you can believe me, I am so sorry for this. I'm gonna go home, hopefully someone will call me to give me an update. But-." He pulled away and went over to the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned and said before leaving

"I love you." And with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for taking so long. I was admitted into the hospital and my mother didn't think it necessary to have my computer there. As you can tell, she is not a writer, so here it goes again. As always, thank-you for the support. Opinions and criticism wanted. We're going to continue in Ness' POV_

I spent the following five days in the hospital. My family, well at least one member, was always with me and while I was grateful for that, I wanted… another, to say the least. Jacob hadn't come back to the hospital since that night. I was still angry with him, but thinking about it, I think the anger came from missing him. The doctor's released me under the condition that I rest and try not to do any strenuous activity… needless to say hunting for myself was out of the question.

Blood was blood, yes; however it doesn't mean as much knowing that I didn't do it on my own. I was listening to the Moonlight Sonata when a knock came at my door.

"Renesmee-" I did not need to hear anymore. Only a few people called me by my birth name and not all had the velvety voice and flow of-  
"Come in Daddy." He opened the door silently and paused at my bed.  
"May I?" I thought it a foolish question. I would never refuse my father anything, he meant far too much to me.  
"Of course," He sat on the bed and twirled a loose curl in his fingers.  
"My beautiful daughter, you have grown so much since the first time I held you in my arms, so small and delicate; So very beautiful-" he paused, "and just as stubborn as your mother." A smile lit up his face.  
"And what may I ask is the cause for you calling me stubborn?"  
"You know what I am talking about." My whole mood changed instantly.  
"I do not want to talk about this. Please, Dad."  
"Renesmee, you are ripping his heart out of his chest."  
"And what of me? He hurt me, literally. I cannot believe you are going to defend someone over me, someone you did not even want me with."  
"You have a point there yes. However, I know you better than anyone. You and I have a bond that is as impenetrable as my skin. I know that you are not happy less you are with him."  
"I hate when you are right."  
"This was not something I wanted to be right about. But Jacob loves you; he has called me every day since leaving your room that night." My heart nearly leapt out of my chest.  
"He has called… for me?"  
"Yes sweet heart, everyday. So I think while your mother is out with your Aunt you should go grab your jacket and jump in the car." I had to smile for a second.  
"You planned this out with Auntie Alice didn't you?" A deep laugh that could have been mistaken for a growl escaped his mouth and filled the air.

"Okay, so I might have kept Alice in the loop."  
"Daddy, I love you." I went to my closet, grabbed a jacket and walked to the car and headed my way towards Emily's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Dad nearly kicked me out of the car when we got there and I walked as quickly as I could to the door. I knocked and Sam answered within a few seconds.  
"Renesmee," he hugged me as delicately as possible and for a minute I just rested in his arms.  
"I am sorry that I did not call or anything,"  
"Edward called Emily only a few minutes, but I suppose you could say we were expecting you for quite some time. Jacob is out on patrol right now with everyone." My heart sank,  
"But I think that can do without one for just a while. He phased quicker than an eye blink and I assume he must have Jacob to the house. He went back to his human form and instructed me to go and wait in the kitchen. I walked in and gave Emily a great hug.  
"Sweet girl, I've been thinking about you. You look well." That's why I had to love Emily; she always made me feel better. "Would you like a cup of tea while we wait? I just made some biscuits too; you know those boys could eat me out of house and home if they wanted to." I sat and waited for Emily to bring me the tea and cookies. While she sat I could hear the mumblings of what seemed to be an intense conversation.  
"It would seem that Jacob is here, and Sam is telling him if he wants to throw a temper tantrum that he would be best to get out of my house. Seems like a low blow, but…"  
"But it's true." I caught a small scent of that musky scent as a small breeze went through the house.

"Nessie-" He approached me but stayed a few feet away. He had small darkened circles around his eyes. I felt nothing but joy when I saw him so I ran to him to give him a hug. But he put his hand out and stopped me. A little tear ran down my face, he rejected me.  
"Jacob, don't" Emily spoke up,  
"Jacob why don't you and Ness go take a little walk down by the beach?" That was my favorite place in the world.  
"Fine-" There was an edge in his voice but he agreed so that was a start.

We walked in silence as we approached the beach. I made a few gestures to make contact but he shrugged them off, a little more discreetly this time. We approached a little log before we sat down and he picked me up and held me in his lap as he sat down. He was very gentle, resting his hand on my lap, tucking a curl behind my ear. I inhaled a little too loudly because his body went instantly rigid.  
"What did I do? Did I hurt you, was it your ribs?" I put my finger over his soft lips.  
"No you touched me, I was a little surprised. After this morning I did not think you would ever touch me again."  
"Ness we need to talk."  
"Those are usually break up words." He remained quiet for a few seconds.  
"Jacob, you can't break-up with me. You- you love me."  
"I never claimed that I didn't. But, I'm not good for you. Look at you, look at what I've done to you."

I picked up his hand and lay it over my heart.  
"Do you see what you do to me? My heart beats the most when I am with you. My world makes the most sense when I am with you. "  
"Ness, I didn't mean to lose control, I would never try to hurt you."  
"I know baby. I know. And I would never hurt you. Besides, I'm a tough girl. You just got lucky; I wasn't tougher than the door." He finally busted into laughter. I straddled his lap as gently as possible and kissed him. His hands moved from my back into my hair, gently knotting his hands. I kissed along his jaw, moving up towards his ear, "I love you Jacob Black. Now, always and forever."  
"I love you Ness, I loved you in my dreams, when you became my reality and I will love you forever. "

_I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a blast to write and was definitely the longest that I've written. Thank-you for the opinions and support that I was shown throughout the process. Your opinions fueled my writing._


End file.
